


Why Are You Always Leaving Me?

by DreamingisBelieving



Category: Glee
Genre: Army!Klaine, Finchel - Freeform, Glee Reunion, Klaine, M/M, Military!Blaine, Reunion, army!blaine, brittana, coming home, future!Klaine, future!fic, new directions - Freeform, samcedes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: Kurt's 334 day journey through Blaine's last trip overseas from beginning to end.





	Why Are You Always Leaving Me?

"Kurt! Have you seen my boots!?" Blaine shouts through the apartment digging through the hall closet, tossing shoes aside like nobody's business.

"Did you check the bedroom closet?" Kurt asks, trudging into the hall, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the hall. 

"I will right now," Blaine chuckles, getting to his feet, and turning around to his husband. 

Kurt was not his usual self. His usual perfectly coiffed hair was laid messily on top of his head. Instead of a designer outfit he was wearing an old "Hummel Tires and Lube" t-shirt that had a few holes at the bottom and a pair of grey sweats. The happy glint in his blue-green eyes was gone and was replaced with worry and dread. 

Blaine's smile disappears as he takes a deep breath, resting both hands on his hips. 

"Sweetheart? Are you okay?" Blaine asks pathetically.

"Am I okay? Seriously?" Kurt pushes himself off the wall and rolling his eyes before leaving for the kitchen to finish his morning coffee. Blaine sighs heavily, hanging his head down. 

Blaine was leaving his husband again for eleven months to Afghanistan. He had told Kurt the last time would be the last time he would have to leave, but they called him back for another mission and he couldn't say no. How could he say no? To say the least Kurt wasn't happy when he found out last month but he held it in until this past week. It really hit him how long he was going to be gone and he didn't like it one bit. He knew he was being unfair to Blaine because this is something he's always wanted to do, but Kurt had a right to be angry and he was going exercise that right, dammit. 

Not wanting to make Kurt anymore upset and start an argument right before he had to leave, he just headed into their shared bedroom to go through the closet.

Kurt on the other hand, stood at the kitchen counter, sipping from his mug bitterly. Blaine had been leaving and coming home constantly for the past five years, and he was sick of it. He wanted a damn family and with Blaine going everywhere all the time he was going to bring any infant into the environment. When he had said that he had served his last time Kurt was excited that they would finally be able to settle down, but by the third month he was home he had gotten a call that they needed him and of course Blaine couldn't turn them down. 

He was sick of having to say "see you later" so many times. He was over crying himself to sleep because he missed his husband so much. He didn't want his heart to stop every single time he got a phone call from and unknown number, worried they were going to tell him something had happened to Blaine. He was getting tired of hearing the doorbell and having to work up the courage to answer it because he was scared a couple of military officers were going to be on the other side. He was sick of showing up to things alone and having to explain, no he wasn't single or he was going through marital problems, his husband was just gone fighting for his country. He was over having nightmares about Blaine never coming home. He didn't want to do this anymore, but he loved Blaine too much to not go through this.

It was all a little easier though when he got that sense of pride when Blaine got promoted to Lieutenant Colonel, and to see Blaine's proud grin on his face when he finally got promoted after all of his hard work. Or when he told people that Blaine was overseas and to see their admiring, proud, and surprised faces, but it still hurt. 

"Baby?" Blaine dropped his duffle bag beside the counter and slowly approached his husband, his tan work boots now on his feet. Kurt looks up, setting his mug on the counter.

"I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry. If you were sorry you wouldn't be leaving," Kurt says softly, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, pressing his forehead against Blaine's.

"I love you so much, Kurt," 

"I know you do. I love you too, Blaine," Kurt says, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to steady himself. "I know it seems like I'm mad at you, but I'm not. I just-" He stops to recollecting his thoughts, snapping his eyes back open so blue meets hazel. "I just don't want you to go. I want you to stay here forever," Kurt admits, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Damnit, I promises myself I wasn't going to cry," He chuckles sniffling back a few tears. Blaine smiles.

"I wish I didn't have to go for so long," Blaine says his smiling fading. Kurt nods, slowly, leaning in to press a kiss to Blaine's lips, savoring the taste of his lips. 

"I'm gonna miss that," 

"I know, but I promise when I get home, we can focus on filling that tummy with some babies," Blaine chuckles, patting Kurt's abdomen lightly, making Kurt laugh. Blaine presses a kiss to his lips once more. The kiss is soft and sweet, but long. 

"What if you don't come home?" Kurt whispers, tears in his eyes again. Blaine eyes snap open.

"Honey, I promise I will always come home to you, okay? I'm gonna be okay," 

"Don't do anything stupid. Don't go running into a burning building or get caught in an explosion, or get shot, or anything of the sorts, okay?" 

Blaine chuckles lightly. "Okay, I won't," He pecks Kurt's lips once more. 

"Good, now I need you to sign a contract," Kurt smiles. 

"I'll sign anything you want me to sign," 

Kurt leans in one more time, capturing Blaine into a gentle kiss, opening Blaine's mouth with his own and allowing Blaine's tongue to savor every bit of Kurt's mouth. Kurt takes a breath through the kiss, sucking on Blaine's top lip. Kurt's the first to break it up, pulling his head back to look Blaine in the face.

"Just please be safe?"

"Always," Blaine nods, his face serious. 

"God, I love you so much, Blaine," Kurt says, bringing his husband in close, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Blaine wraps his arms tightly around Kurt's torso, pulling him close.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine promises, rubbing his back gently. 

By the time they let go of each other Kurt has a few tears making their way down his cheeks which Blaine wipes away with the pad of his thumb.

"Alright, you're gonna miss your train," Kurt sniffles. 

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" 

"No, I don't think I can handle that," Kurt admits with a deep sigh. Blaine nods, pecking Kurt's lips once more before letting him go and grabbing his bag from the floor. Blaine grabs his patrol cap from the dining table, putting it over his shortened curls, and starts for the door. Kurt follows him, his arms crossed over his chest. "One more," Kurt walks over to him, pressing his lips to Blaine's once again, making Blaine smiles. "Be careful, soldier," Kurt chuckles dryly. Blaine laughs lightly, nodding.

"I promise I'll come home to you," 

Kurt nods before Blaine is turning around to open the door and head out. As soon as the door shuts, Kurt runs over to their living room window, waiting to see him leave. Within a few minutes, Blaine walks down the front steps of their apartment building and hail down a cab before he's gone for eleven months. 

Kurt grips at his t-shirt, trying to calm himself down but it wasn't working. He ended up in broken sobs anyway. He takes a few strangled breaths before heading down the hall and to their shared bedroom. He sorts through the closet until he finds what he was looking for. Blaine's old Buckeyes sweatshirt. He wraps himself in it, crawling back in bed despite the fact it was only noon. He hugs his pillow close to him and brings the covers up to his shoulders, clutching them tight to his chest, allowing himself to cry his afternoon away.

That was it. That was the last time Kurt would see his husband in person for almost a year. 

334 days. The countdown begins now.

 

30 DAYS IN

It was their first Skype since blaine had left. He had been so busy that they just haven't been able to make a time, but it was finally happening and Kurt was more than excited. Blaine said he would call somewhere between 7 and 9 pm but Kurt had Skype open on his laptop all day just in case. He's missed Skype dates before and did not want to miss a single one, knowing it was be so long until he came home. 

As soon as Skype said Blaine was active, Kurt scrambled to sit in front of his laptop at the dining room table, green tea in hand. Kurt had never hit a button so fast than he did when it said Blaine was calling him.

Within in seconds Blaine's face appeared on the screen, a bit laggy but there in video.

"That was fast," Blaine chuckles, giving his husband a warm smile. Kurt smiles. 

"I've had this laptop open since noon," Kurt admits, sipping from his mug. 

"I told you from 7 and 9," 

"I know, but I didn't wanna miss it," Kurt says his smile fading, so does Blaine's.

"I wouldn't stop calling until you answered," Blaine assures him. Kurt gives him a small smile, a sense of relief taking over him. 

"How you doing over there?" Kurt asks, setting his mug to the side and leaning on his hand to talk to him.

"It's going alright, I miss you like crazy though, Kurt. How are things going in New York,"

"I miss you too, and boring. Rachel and Finn are fighting again, but it's more about wedding stuff," He pauses to roll his eyes. "We are suppose to go see 'Rent' in Manhattan this weekend though,"

"That's good. You should be out doing stuff," Blaine gives him a smile.

"I know, but-" He lets out a sigh before continuing. "'Rent' was always something we watched and did together and I would much rather watching it with you, over Rachel who is just going to complain all night about her relationship," 

He wasn't wrong. One day they were fighting because Rachel went to an expensive restaurant with her friends that they couldn't afford and the next it was because Finn was leaving his dirty laundry all over the place. Next week it would be because Finn is such a clutz and he broken something on accident that was important to Rachel and the week after that they were fighting because Rachel made wedding decisions without Finn. Of course Rachel gave all of her complaints to Kurt and so did Finn the next day or the next week. 

He would kill to have Blaine breaking things on accident because he was dancing too crazily in their kitchen and leaving his clothes and dirty towels all around the house. Instead he got a husband that's a million miles away and couldn't leave dirty clothes around the house even if he wanted to. 

"I know, but if you don't get out and do things then you're never going to enjoy yourself the next 304 days," Blaine chuckles. Kurt smiles. Blaine was keeping count too.

"I'm just lonely. As much as I love Rachel and Finn they are impossible to be around for too long without them complaining about their fights with one another,"

"Mercedes?"

"She's in LA for awhile with Sam to make an album,"

"Santana and Brittany?" 

Kurt shrugs. He didn't want to hang out with them. Not because he didn't like them. He loves them, but they're disgustingly cute and made him miss that with Blaine even more so than before, which he didn't think was possible at all.

"Elliott?" Blaine asks again, getting desperate to find someone for Kurt to hang out with.

"Chicago," Kurt shrugs again. "Maybe I should get a dog," Kurt jokes, shaking his head.

"Yeah, get a dog," Blaine nods. "Seriously. I think a dog is a good thing," 

"Really?"

"Yeah, look, I'm sorry baby, but I got to go," Blaine says taking his eyes off of his husband to turn to his left like someone was talking to him. 

"Okay, I love and miss you," Kurt gives him a smile that Blaine returns.

"I love and miss you too, darling," Blaine cooed, before waving goodbye and the screen returning to the Skype homepage.

 

68 DAYS IN

"Thank you," Kurt pulls out a couple bills for his cab driver before opening up the door and letting himself out. He hurries through the rain, holding his bag over his head to protect his perfect hair. As soon as he enters the lobby he heads for the mailbox, using his key to grab the mail from a box labeled "87". 

Shuffling through the bills and magazines, he started up the stairs. Everyday since he sent his first letter to Blaine he's been checking through everything for a return one. Everyday he received nothing but at the sight of a letter with "U.S. ARMY" in the corner he flipped it over quickly ripping it open to see it was a handwritten letter. Kurt's heart warms. He quickly rushes to his apartment door, unlocking it as fast he could and bumping it shut with his foot. He tosses the other mail on the dining room table, sitting himself down so he could read it.

 

"Kurt,  
Hey! Sorry I haven't been able to write lately, but I promise I wasn't ignoring you. I'm doing alright, but I miss you SO much. I wish I could come home sooner. I didn't realize how hard being away for this long was going to be, but we'll make it. I'm glad you got yourself some company and I love the name SGT. Lady if you ask me. It really is fitting for that husky. Thank you for sending me some pictures, it helps me get through this, so I sent you some too. I don't know when you're going to be receiving this so I hope your date with Mercedes will go well or has gone well. Tell them I say hello or don't if you already went. I love you. I'm sorry this is so short but know that I do love you and I hope I can communicate with you again soon. Enjoy yourself and eat some cake for me.  
Blaine"

 

Attached to the letter was a picture of Blaine with a couple of his friends that Kurt recognized to be Jeremiah and Henry with their arms wrapped around each other, all smiling. Blaine wore his uniform pants, boots and dog tags, showing off his toned muscles. The one with dark blonde hair, Jeremiah, was dressed in full uniform despite his white t-shirt and the dark colored one, Henry, was in full uniform.

Kurt can't help but smile at seeing a new picture of Blaine. It just told him he was okay and he was doing alright. 

By now the said husky was beside Kurt, begging for attention so Kurt was patting her head gently, and running his hand down her back, trying not to let the urge to cry win over himself, but he was failing. 

He got to his feet, folding the letter up once again and going for their study. He took the frame from the mahogany desk that was of Blaine's last letter to Kurt from the last time he went on a mission and replaced with the new one, tucking the photo in the corner. Kurt took the old letter, folding it back up, and putting it in the shoebox in the closet to join the other old letters. Kurt sits himself in the desk chair, staring at the picture and letting himself cry. 

The sound of paw on the hardwood floor had Kurt looking up to see Lady making her way through the doorway and beside Kurt's chair. Kurt stares down at her, chuckling when she puts her paw on his lap. 

"You'll miss him a lot more when you actually meet him," Kurt sighs heavily, petting down her fur with the palm of his hand.

 

136 DAYS IN

"Kurt!" Rachel calls through the apartment her voice echoing against the walls and down the hall.

"You're gonna piss off my neighbors," Kurt grumbles, getting up from the couch to see the young star holding his mail. "You got my mail?"

"I got your mail, because I think you got something today," She says happily, handing him the pile. Kurt's mind automatically went to another letter from Blaine, but he didn't see anything with "U.S. ARMY" on it, but there was one with an Ohio return address. 

He picks it out, and tears it open reading the invite carefully. 

 

"New Direction Reunion!  
Bring family, friends, and children!  
Saturday October 20th 2020  
William McKinley School of Arts Auditorium  
Have a song ready!"

 

Kurt's smile fades, 

"What's wrong? Aren't you excited?! We get to see everyone again!" She exclaims practically jumping up and down at the thought.

"Blaine won't be home yet," Kurt says rolling his eyes, as he tosses it on the dining room table, crossing his arms across his chest.

"So? You're still going to go, right?" She asks, her smiles fading.

"I don't know, maybe," He shrugs taking a deep breath.

"No, you can ride with Finn and I. You're going. It'll be good for you. You can't mope around the house the other like two hundred days he's going to be gone," Rachel complains, her brow furrowed.

"198 days," Kurt corrects, crossing to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. She groans loudly, tossing her head back.

"Doesn't matter, this will be good for you, you're going. End of story," 

"Why? People are just going to ask me about him all the time and wonder how he's doing and I don't think I wanna do that,"

"You're going, that's it Kurt. We'll get to sing together with everyone for old times and it'll be fun to see everyone," Rachel promises. Kurt sighs heavily.

"Fine, I'll go, but only because you're begging me," Kurt rolls his eyes at his friend, but she smiles anyway in victory.

 

200 DAYS IN

When Kurt got out of the shower still singing "Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend" by Madonna he was not expecting a phone call, but he received one, so he rushed to the living room to grab his phone from the side table, his face breaking out into a smile at the sight of the caller ID "Blaine Hummel-Anderson" 

He quickly slid over the answer slide and put it to his ear.

"Guess who?" Blaine says.

"Since I live in the 1800's and I don't know what caller ID is, I'm going to say Blaine," Kurt teases, releasing his hair from the towel and letting his wet, auburn locks fall on his head. Blaine chuckles.

"Damn the 21st century," Blaine laughs a little. "How you doing, baby?" 

"I'm good, tired, but good, you?"

"Besides my strange craving for Fruit Roll-Ups these past few weeks, I'm doing great,"

"Fruit Roll-Ups?"

"Yeah, Jeremiah got some from his wife a few weeks ago, and ever since then I've been wantin some. Are you going to that New Directions thing?" He yawns.

"Yeah, Rachel and Finn are making me go," Kurt replies, plopping himself down on the couch.

"Good, you should go. Say hi to everyone for me,"

"Will do."

"I got your last letter, I sent another one, I don't know if it got there yet though,"

"It hasn't but I'll get it soon enough. Blaine?"

"Yes, my darling husband?"

"It's been really rough these past few weeks, and I just really miss you," Kurt sniffles, cuddling up to the blanket he grabbed from the back of the couch.

"I know baby, but we are almost there. We're so close. I really miss you too," 

Kurt takes in a deep, shaky breath. "I can't wait until I can take you in my arms and never let you go," Kurt chuckles, wiping his thumb at the few tears rushing down his cheeks. 

 

260 DAYS IN

 

"What are you looking for again?" Finn asks, following Kurt down the aisles of snacks.

"Fruit Roll-Ups, do they not sell them anywhere anymore? They had them when I was a kid," Kurt grumbles, scanning through the different selections.

"That was like twenty years ago. Why are we searching for these ancient snack anyway?" 

"Blaine has been wanting some and since I'm putting together a care package, I wanna put some in- aha!" He stops mid sentence at the sight of Blaine's snack of choice. 

"Oh, didn't you just send him one?"

"Yeah, like three months ago,"

"When's he coming home, anyway?"

"November thirteenth. Do you wanna help me put the package together?" Kurt asks, already heading for checkout with a few boxes of Blaine's craving in hand.

"Yeah, I don't see why not?" Finn shrugs, following after his younger brother.

 

When they got home Kurt dumped the bags full of things for Blaine's package on the counter before heading to the bedroom to grab the box he was going to put it all in and Finn made them both a cup of coffee. 

"Woah, you already decorated it?" Finn asks, pouring the burning liquid into two mugs. Kurt looks down at the box and smiles. 

The bottom of the box was plain camouflage, the top flap said "One Day Closer" in big black letters and the one bottom flap said "One Day Stronger". The other two were American flags, that Kurt had spent a bit too long making with a few markers and and pens on a Saturday night while listening to the "Grease" soundtrack. 

"Well yeah," Kurt shrugs, setting it beside the other things on the table. Finn shakes his head playfully at his brother, handing him his mug. "Thanks," Kurt takes it graciously, sipping it with caution so he didn't burn his tongue. 

He had gathered quite a few things over the past week or so. 

He of course got the Fruit Roll-ups, a couple of Blaine's favorite magazines, actual shampoo and deodorant, bacon flavored sunflower seeds, dried cranberries, gum, Girl Scout cookies, gatorade powder and a few assorted candy boxes to get him through the last sixty days. 

Finn helped Kurt load it in the box and he wrapped it up in some red, white, and blue ribbon on the outside. 

"Is this the last care package for him?'

"Yeah, usually I send one every couple months, but this is the last one before he's home," Kurt smiles at the thought of him coming home for good. 

"He better stay here too," Finn chuckles at the smile on Kurt's face.

"Oh he will, because I want a family and I will handcuff him to the apartment if I have to," Kurt says only half joking. 

 

309 DAYS IN

 

The first person Kurt could see when he entered the auditorium was Mr. Schue who had a toddler on his hip and a child at his feet, sitting at the edge of the stage. 

"Schue!" Finn greets, making his way down the steps and to the stage with hurried steps. Their old choir teacher turns around at his name and his face erupts in a smile. 

"Finn! Rachel! Kurt! Hi!" He chuckles, bringing Rachel in for a hug, soon followed by Finn and Kurt. "How you doing?"

"Great," Rachel smiles, giving Jake and Kitty a hug at the sight of them who were hanging out in the back of the stage. "You?"

"Awesome," He chuckles, adjusting the small red head on his hip. "Kurt! Where's Blaine? Did something happen?" He asks worry taking over his voice.

"No, he's uh-he's overseas," Kurt says, crossing his arms over his chest. He hated to mention Blaine at this point because he really just missed him so much. He only had twenty-five more days and being around family and friends would hopefully help make them go by faster.

"Oh. I had no idea! That's a good thing right?" He chuckles nervously.

"Yeah, until he's gone for three hundred thirty four days at a time," Kurt says his smile fading, as does Will's. 

"I'm-" He started but a loud voice made them both stop and look up.

"We're here!" Santana announces as she makes her way down the aisle, hand in hand with Brittany and a little boy holding Brittany's free hand. 

"Hey guys!" Mr. Schue exclaims, giving them tight hugs, setting the toddler down beside his older brother. "Who is this little guy?"

"This is James," Brittany says, "He's four," The small, blonde child, hugs onto Brittany's legs at the sight of new people, hiding his bright blue eyes into her pant leg making everyone chuckle. 

"Say hi, James. They don't bite," Santana smiles, kneeling down beside the little boy. He shakes his head, squeezing Brittany's leg tight. "Where's Warbler?" Santana says, getting back to her feet after giving Kurt a quick hug, noting the curly haired man's absence.

"Afghanistan, he comes back in 29 days," He repeats, sighing heavily. He knew this would happen. People were going to ask about Blaine until they saw him for themselves, which they wouldn't. Santana's face falls, which usually didn't happen no matter how bad the insult was. "Santana, it's fine. He's still alive. You won't insult me," He chuckles dryly. She nods, her smile returning. but a bit more hesitant.

Whenever Kurt told them that Blaine was overseas, they would look at him like he has gone over there to die. He was very much alive to Kurt's knowledge and that's the way he would like to keep it. 

"I guess that we really did miss a lot," Brittany chimes in, setting the small boy on her hip at his pleas for attention. 

"Yeah, I guess," Kurt says, with a small smile. 

When they started back for the stage Sam was coming down the aisle with Mercedes on his arm who of course had to outdress everyone. 

"Wow! Look at everyone here! I never thought I would see you guys in the same room again," Sam chuckles giving Finn a wide hug. 

Kurt smiles, giving Mercedes a tight hug.

"Kurt! I haven't seen you in a while," She smiles. 

"Where's my bestfriend?" Sam asks, turning to Kurt with a confused expression on his face.

"War," Kurt replies softly. Sam goes quiet.

"Oh, well, next time you see him, tell him I'm upset he's not here," Sam jokes, giving Kurt a hug hello. Kurt smiles.

"Will do," He chuckles. He was the first one to joke about it and not walk on eggshells which made Kurt feel a little better and his heart swell with love for his husband's best friend.  
By the time everyone had gotten there, Kurt was sick of being there. Everyone asked him where Blaine was and what happened and having to say it hurt every time because he's been gone for so long and 29 days seemed a year away instead of under a month and being reminded of it hurt worse every time he said it. Since they were the Glee club though they had to perform songs, which helped distract Kurt.

Mr. Schue had done a song about how he missed everyone, Mercedes and Sam did a duet. Finn and Kurt had done a duet as well. Rachel of course had to steal the spotlight with a sad solo, but Brittany and Santana brought spirits up with a happy song that made everyone want to dance. During Quinn and Puck's duet of "Keep Holding On," Kurt's phone started to ring, he wanted to ignore it, thinking whoever it was would leave a message, so he let it ring. When everyone was applauding for the couple it rang again, so he checked the caller ID and his breath hitched in his throat like it always did when he got a call from an unknown number. 

He stood from his seat beside Schue on the piano bench and answered it.

"Hello?" by now everyone was looking to him with worry filling their eyes.

"Is this Kurt Hummel-Anderson?" A voice asks. Kurt takes a deep breath, turning to see everyone staring at him.

"Yes, this is him," 

"It's about Blaine," 

"Oh god, what happened?" Kurt manages, gripping at his shirt with his fist, his vision getting cloudy with tears. "Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay," He's begging at this point, and seeing the eyes of his worried friends, made his stomach do flips and get itself into knots. 

"Yes, Blaine is perfect. Especially since he can see his husband from where's he's standing," The man says with a chuckle. Kurt's face turns emotionless before he looks up to see a man, dressed in full uniform walking down the aisle.

Kurt stuff his phone in his pocket, jumping off the stage and running towards the man at full speed. "Blaine!" He shouts, jumping into his husband's arms, his legs wrapping around his waist and his arms around his neck, his palm cradling his head. Blaine's patrol cap falls to the floor, but neither seemed to notice. Kurt starts to sob uncontrollably into Blaine's neck, gripping onto him, making sure it was real.

"Shh, you're okay, baby. Everything's okay," Blaine chuckles, rubbing Kurt's back with the palm of his hand.

"You're home, you're really home," Kurt manages through a choked sob, soaking Blaine's uniform with his tears.

"Yeah, I'm home. I'm staying home," Blaine promises, squeezing Kurt tightly to himself. 

They knew they had an audience but neither of them cared because this moment was about them, and them only. 

"Blaine I was so scared. I thought you died," Kurt says, his voice muffled by his tears and the uniform.

"I'm just fine. You can't get rid of me that easy. I won't let you," Blaine teases, starting down the aisle again Kurt still in his arms. Kurt picks his head up from Blaine's shoulder and peppers Blaine's face with kisses. 

"God, I missed you so much. You're really here, huh?" Kurt chuckles, pressing his forehead against Blaine's a bright smile on his face Blaine nods.

"Yeah, of course I am," He chuckles pressing a long, awaited kiss to Kurt's lips. 

"I love you so much,"

"I love you too," Blaine smiles, closing his eyes and taking in the presence of his husband. "So, can we get started?"

Kurt opens his eyes to see his husband's eyes were still closed. "What? Start on what?" 

"I told when I came home, we'd put some babies in that belly of yours. So, can we get started on that now?" Blaine jokes, opening his eyes to look at Kurt's bright smile.

"Let's at least wait until we get home," Kurt laughs, pecking Blaine's lips. "Let's not have sex in the auditorium." 

"Home? Like New York?" 

"No, I can't wait that long. Home as in as soon as we get out of here," Kurt assures him, pressing another kiss to his lips before taking in the appearance of Blaine. 

His hair was shorter than usual, but he had a longer beard. He had tired bags under his hazel eyes, but they were filled with love for his husband. Kurt runs a hand over Blaine's shortened hair. He takes a deep breath before his smile disappears and he smacks Blaine's chest a few times.

"Ow, what was that for?" Blaine chuckles.

"You made me think I was getting the call saying you were dead. Asshole!" Kurt grumbles, his brow furrowed.

"But, I'm not dead. I'm right here, never leaving your side," Blaine smiles playfully, kissing the tip of his nose, making Kurt giggle. He never could stay mad at Blaine.

Blaine hoists Kurt up enough so he can walk Kurt over to the stage and sit him on the edge, before climbing up himself. 

"Blaine," Rachel smiles, tears in her eyes as she gave him a hug. 

"Hi," Blaine chuckles, squeezing her tight before doing the same to Finn and moving down the line. 

"It was nice of you to join us," Mr. Schue smiles, patting Blaine's back. 

"It's nice to be here. I'm just happy I was able to come home a little early and surprise Kurt and you guys," Blaine smiles as Kurt comes up beside him, linking their fingers together. 

"Me too," Sam smiles, patting his arm. Blaine gives him a bright smile, squeezing Kurt's hand. 

"Alright! Let's stop talking about this or I'm going to cry!" Tina giggles, already wiping at her eyes. The group laughs. "Let's do our duet Mike," Tina adds, taking Mike's hand and leading him to the piano. Mike nods with a chuckle, sitting beside his wife. The old glee club sits around the stage and for the first time in months Blaine was able to sit at the edge of the stage, and wrap his arms around his husband, his chest to Kurt's back. Kurt connects their hands over Kurt's chest, pressing a quick kiss to Blaine's knuckles. Blaine hides his face in Kurt neck, whispering sweet things in his ear that only Kurt could hear.

Kurt no longer had to worry when he got a call from an unknown number or wake up worrying his husband might die that day. And Blaine no longer had to think about how much he missed his husband or wake up with a fear that he's seen his husband for the last time. 

For the first time in a year they both felt safe wrapped in each other's arms listening to their friends singing at the piano.


End file.
